2084 North Indian Ocean cyclone season
This season is still in progress but the forecast for this season is to be severe and the list almost complete names, but if a La niña solve graduating from north Indian Ocean the season will be lighter Categories of storms Season summary ImageSize = width:650 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:50 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2084 till:31/12/2084 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2084 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Depression id:DD value:rgb(0.37,0.73,1) legend:Deep_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Cyclonic_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.8,1,1) legend:Severe_Cyclonic_Storm id:VS value:rgb(1,1,0.8) legend:Very_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm id:ES value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Extremely_Severe_Cyclonic_Storm id:SU value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Cyclonic_Storm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/08/2084 till:25/08/2084 color:TS text:Bred from:02/09/2084 till:06/09/2084 color:DD text:ARB 01 from:11/09/2084 till:16/09/2084 color:ST text:Carly from:20/09/2084 till:21/09/2084 color:TD text:ARB 02 from:12/10/2084 till:14/10/2084 color:DD text:LAND 01 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2084 till:31/08/2084 text:August from:01/09/2084 till:30/09/2084 text:September from:01/10/2084 till:31/10/2084 text:October from:01/11/2084 till:30/11/2084 text:November from:01/12/2084 till:31/12/2084 text:December Storms 'Cyclonic Storm Bred (01B)' Main article:Cyclonic Storm Bred (2084) The cyclone warning services in India (IMD) there was a tropical depression BOB 01 which evolved into deep depression, but incredibly BOB 01 across India and began to evolve again, when BOB 01 had evolved into a cyclonic storm, and was renamed Bred according to the list of names created struck Pakistan, Iran and cities like Gurdim and Chabahar, 64 died and 423 were injured, and damage last $ 1 billion for the loss was $ 2 billion 'Deep Depression ARB 01 (01A)' cyclone warning services in India (IMD) observed a tropical wave that formed well on the side of India, on September 2 this tropical wave was moving from India but gave rise to a tropical depression BOB 02 but the IMD decided to take the BOB 02 to ARB 01,but on November 7 ARB 01 Reaches india fortunately not killed no one but was $ 13 million dollars Severe Cyclonic Storm Carly (02B) The cyclone warning services in India (IMD) observed a depression called BOB 02 that was approaching Oman, when it hit Oman BOB 02 it crossed Oman and continued to evolve, but a rapid intensification made BOB 02 for a Severe Cyclonic Storm and was renamed Carly de According to the list of names,When Carly hit Pakistan and India many deaths occurred, 634 were the total deaths Carly made and the damages was $ 35 Billion dollars that the United States paid after the destruction in Pakistan and India Depression ARB 02 (02A) On 19 September the cyclone warning services in India (IMD) observed low pressure and on 20 September this low pressure gave rise to an ARB 02 depression, but formed near India and only dissipated on 21 September leaving one dead And twenty wounded Land Depression 01 (03B) On 11 October, cyclone warning services in India (IMD) observed low pressure but, on 12 October this low pressure gave rise to a tropical depression very close to the mainland and was considered to be the Land Depression, on 13 October the Land Depression 01 reached its peak of intensity, but on 14 October the Land Depression 01 dissipated Storm Names Within this basin, a tropical cyclone is given a name when it is thought to have reached the intensity of tropical cyclones with winds of 65 km / h (40 mph). The names were selected by members of the ESCAP / WMO panel tropical cyclones between 2060 and May 2078, before the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center at the India Meteorological Department start naming names, in September 2074. No retirement from names tropical cyclones in the basin, once the list of names is expected to be used only once before being drawn up a new list of names. If a tropical cyclone called moves to the basin of the Western Pacific, then it will keep the original name. The next six names available from tropical cyclone names list | North names list storm of the Indian Ocean are below. Season effects Category:Future storms